


A Wolf in the Night

by itsbeautiful



Series: Fabric of a Fragile Home [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Control, Day At The Beach, Dominance, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Will Graham's teeny tiny swim trunks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9600884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbeautiful/pseuds/itsbeautiful
Summary: “Leave them on…” Will rumbled, grabbing hair and pushed a head down his stomach. “…and suck my cock.”Hannibal looked up with a dark stare and a head tilt, struggling to catch his breath. “No ‘please?’”“I know…I don’t need to ask, politely or otherwise, to get what I want from you now.”Red eyes glittered with hunger, tongue flicking out to taste the power left on lips.“Isn’t that what you wanted, Doctor Lecter? For me to take what I want from you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gimmemore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimmemore/gifts).



_Porto-Pollo Beach, Corsica, France. Spring._

 

Stars began to form beneath the receding gauze of pink and tangerine glow. There was a crisp chill in the air sending tourists scurrying for their lodgings. Farther down the shoreline idle sweeps of flashlights remained as several couples strolled in search of seashells. Porous texture of a boulder was rough against Will’s bare back, mopping at damp clinging to his hair and shoulders. His breath hitched. He let his head fall back as a burning mouth worked from the curve of his ear to his collarbone in a trail of red.

“We’re going to get caught...” Will glanced over his shoulder to peer at orbs of sweeping light, breathless. "They might call the cops." 

“This idea does not seem to bother your current state of…” Words mouthed down his chest, heavy and thick, teeth then tongue encircling a chilled nipple. “…fervor.”

He groaned. Why did Hannibal have to make the idea sound so goddamn appealing? Didn't he know he wasn't helping? Not the rational side of him anyway. His dick on the other hand was very interested. What could he really expect from a man that once threw him in the back of the car, rimmed and jerked him off until he screamed, and then told a little old lady rapping on their window not to worry, he was just pleasuring Will? Nothing. He could expect a helping hand getting him wild and hard right up until the moment they ended up face down in handcuffs. And not in a fun way. He was not going back to the BSHCI because he really, really, really wanted Hannibal to fuck him on the beach until he couldn't walk straight.  

Tugging lightly on hair, the older man relinquished his exploration with another drag of teeth and straightened. He had come to retrieve Will from a lazy day in the ocean an hour ago, for a dinner reservation they missed entirely, and they had not yet left. Will brought Hannibal firmly against him with another pull on a crème cashmere scarf. He was met with a soft smile and shiver. He ran woolen lapels between forefinger and thumb, taking in the contrast of sun tinted skin against pale grey plaid suiting. His damp skin and soaked navy swim shorts left splotches of wet on crisp fabric everywhere he touched. He liked making a mess of the older man. There was something exquisitely debauched about being thrown against the nearest surface for Hannibal, in a full three piece suit, because he needed to touch him. He was pleased to make marks of his own, even if they weren’t permanent.

“Or yours,” Will replied, dragging knuckles up a jerking cock.

“My biological functions are merely responding to your own need.”

“So.” Blue eyes flicked down to the hand, diamond cufflink deep inside his swim trunks. “You’re blaming me for sticking your hand down my pants to get my dick?”

“I thought that would have been obvious.” A husky growl noted evenly. “Every woman and man within sight of whatever _these_ are supposed to be…” An elastic waistband snapped against his hip with a sting. “…wanted to act on the same impulse I did all afternoon I imagine.”

_Oh, I bet you do. That's precisely why I bought them.  
_

A smirk faded to a soft moan on a tight upstroke. Will hooked an ankle around thighs boxing him in and began to rock himself in and out of a dry grip. Hannibal let his gaze fall to the flushed cock in his fist and licked his lips. He felt so good. Maybe just for a second... He tried to remember if there was a stiff fine or jail time involved for public indecency or lewd exposure in France.

_Guess we’ll find out._

The younger man lifted his head, mouth parting just enough in invitation with a puff of breath. Hannibal slid one hand around the back of his neck and flicked against the tip of a tongue, growling when lips began to suck slowly. The older man began to roll a warm bulge against his thigh. He watched wet spread on a pristine plaid fly from his swim trunks, casting a mischievous smile up at a dark gaze. What would the good, proper people think when they ambled their way through the town, hand in hand, Will in his swimsuit and Hannibal in mussed disarray of perfection? They could hail a taxi to be certain. But all these years and the older man still liked to remind everyone within a ten foot radius who he belonged to. He left two wet palm prints on a tight ass and received a bite against his throat for the trouble.

“Oh…” Rock chaffed the small of his back as Hannibal lifted him, wrapping both legs around his torso. “So you’ve been thinking about doing this _all_ afternoon, huh?”

He shivered again. He gripped legs and arms tighter around taut muscles. He sometimes forgot how strong Hannibal was. How much it turned him on to be put wherever and whenever the older man wanted him. Rough stone scraped up his spine. His back was going to look like a typographical map covered in red blotches and distinct stripes left by the older man’s nails from the night before. His toes curled as a thumb circled precome beading at slit. He wasn't sure he cared. 

“It would be more accurate to say I thought about it the moment you walked out of our hotel room,” Hannibal moaned against a neck as Will palmed him through trousers.

He was hot and thick. A firm hand pushed his away. Will reached for his own cock when it was released, warm and sticky, glancing behind. The flashlights were getting closer. His heart picked up from a gallop to a race. He started to work himself from root to tip slowly, watching a zipper whir down. Hannibal pulled a thick red, wet head carefully between zipper teeth then reached for swim trunks, tugging them off to the side of a thigh. Will swallowed hard, gripping at shoulders as hips tilted in.

“Good thing they didn’t, huh?” The younger man nearly lost the ability to speak and bucked at the sensation of skin to skin, head rubbing lightly against his hole. “Act on their impulses I mean. That’s a lot of bodies to dismantle and eat. I’m supposed to be watching my figure, you know.”

Christ, they really could not do this. Not here. Calculation of risk clattered as voices drifted closer. It was hard to decipher them between his own moans, panting wildly against an ear. He jerked at his swim trunks with a gasp to give the older man easier access. Blunt fingers joined to tease him. A pleased hum reverberated against his shoulder. He was leaking down his stomach, jerking faster and faster. He wanted Hannibal, fully clothed except for the head of his cock, slamming in to him rough and desperate.

“Oh wait. Now I remember…”

Strangers drew closer. He bit the edge of his tongue to concentrate. They couldn’t do this here. What if someone really called the police? Hell. His dick throbbed. Will groaned. He wanted him. He felt the tentative press of fingertips. He had to do something. Or that something was going to be Hannibal and Will knew exactly the kind of octaves the older man could pound out of him when he needed a quick, dirty fuck.  

“You’re watching it for me to make sure no one else gets to see it.”

Lodging a heel at the curve of hip and thigh, Will pushed Hannibal away. The older man stumbled against a boulder behind him, leather dress shoes splashing in a tidal pool. Glowing wolf eyes lifted in the dark. He took off down the beach at the sound of a deep snarl. Hannibal darted after, quick on his feet, cashmere scarf trailing behind him. His heart beat faster, feet pounding against sand. He felt the thrill of a chase go straight to his dick. He wanted to be caught, trapped, held down with sharp teeth demanding to take what they wanted. He made it as far as sloping sand dune covered in wild grass before he was tackled to the ground.

Will howled like a wounded animal, face first in the sand, legs kicking out against heavy thighs pressing him down. He groaned with a sliver of a smile as a hard cock rut against his ass. The older man clamped teeth on the back of his neck and slicked the sting away with a tongue. He reached back, grabbing a fistful of long silvery hair blowing in the breeze and yanked. Hannibal’s skull cracked against his. Slurring foreign curses filled the air as Will rolled out from under him and scrabbled up a forgotten plastic beach recliner. He had lost the towel somewhere in the struggle, teeth chattering slightly, watching warily as the older man crawled up the length of his body.

Fingers brushed away sand before a kiss was placed on each knee. Another was placed three inches above on inner thighs. Hannibal peeled out of his suit jacket before draping it around shoulders. Dark brows rose in surprise. The fine silky lining would surely be ruined. A tender smile answered. Will dragged the older man forward by the tie and kissed him with teeth and tongue, pushing arms through sleeves. Thick hands gripped his thighs, rubbing at cold dotted skin, reaching up to pull swim trunks free.

“Leave them on…” Will rumbled, grabbing hair and pushed a head down his stomach. “…and suck my cock.”

Hannibal looked up with a dark stare and a head tilt, struggling to catch his breath. “No ‘please?’”

“I know…I don’t _need_ to ask, politely or otherwise, to get what I want from you now.”

Red eyes glittered with hunger, tongue flicking out to taste the power left on lips.

“Isn’t that what you wanted, Doctor Lecter? For me to take what I want from you.”

Fingers peeled back several inches of fabric exposing a glistening head of a cock. The older man’s tongue lapped wet against a frenulum with a flat edge then teased up and down with just the tip. His lips parted, sucking on a head and tasting with short flicks. Will jerked as the tongue dipped in to the slit, trails of liquid rushing out, and buried both hands in hair.

“Open…” He groaned as the older man licked up and down his bobbing shaft. “I want to fuck your mouth.”

Hannibal crouched forward, breath coming out in a hot rush. Will tipped his chin up, piercing blue staring down the length of his nose defiantly. Their first time he had been a quivering bundle of nerves, gasping and moaning and begging, leaking in the older man’s hand. He had wanted him to stop and then not stop. Freezing up, pushing away, at the mere mention of being pleasured by a mouth. It wasn’t like that anymore. He could have had him earlier, startling passerbys in the dark. He felt breath billowing in his lungs. He could have Hannibal however and wherever he wanted too. He felt powerful. Knowing dark eyes were taking him in, savoring the control, the tip of scales. He pushed once more.

The older man sank down on his knees, spreading palms submissively and tucking them beneath rigid thighs in a light embrace. Will tugged on swim trunks until his cock sprang free, slapping wet against his stomach. He felt Hannibal shudder.

Nails scraped up the back of a scalp, winding in strands of hair and pulled to test a tight grip. “Show me how good you are.”

A tongue laved a wet sheen on red lips opening. Will hissed as the heat of a mouth sank on his cock, agonizingly slow, taking him deeper and deeper. Sliding across the rough flat edge of a tongue. Enveloped in hot breath and spit. He spread his legs, biting down on his bottom lip as his cockhead hit the back of a throat. Breath rushed warm against his navel as the older man exhaled harshly through his nose.

“Again…” Will murmured, stroking a thumb against a sharp cheekbone. “Faster.”

He pulled Hannibal up by roots of the hair and pushed him back down, each time receiving a rush of breath and hands twitching against his thighs. He watched a trail of spit pool against his pubic hair, working himself in and out of lips loosening and tightening to give him pleasure. Hannibal could overpower him, hold him down, hands at throat until he couldn't breathe. He could kill him like this, vulnerable and exposed, lost in sensation. Cut him open. He groaned at the thought and touched the scar on his stomach. But fuck it all if Hannibal wasn't the most beautiful, willingly bent to the command of his voice and desires, showing exactly how much power Will had over him. Had always had over him. 

“God, I’m burning up…” Will huffed, lifting wet curls from the nape of his neck before shrugging out of the suit jacket.

Gleaming eyes devoured every inch of sweat sheen skin, pupils dilating wide as they flicked across the caress of a scar.

“No—“ Will gripped hair in shaking fists, throwing his head back, thrusting up. “–keep your eyes focused on what you’re doing. Take me deeper. Take control.”

A palm planted in the middle of his chest and knocked the wind out of him, slamming him down on the chair. Will caught his breath, struck between husky laughter and harsh groans. Hannibal grabbed his ass, draping thighs around his waist and began to deep throat him, breathing harsh and heavy. He gripped an edge of the chair, plastic creaking wildly, and felt for something in a suit jacket pocket. He began to lift his hips, balls drawing tight, muttering _fuck, oh fuck, fuck_ over and over, alternating between _more, more, you're so good_ and _Christ, baby, slow down._

“Oh oh….nnn ah ah ah…H-h-hannibal?”

Groans turned to snarls, dissatisfied Will was still capable of slurring speech. 

“I found the— _for fuck sake, fuck me_ —photos on your phone.”

With a shaky hand, Will flipped a phone on, jammed a thumb on a button and prayed to god Hannibal was in the shot as the flash went off. His vision went blank. He came with a harsh shout of _oh god, I love you_ as a growl vibrated every inch of his cock, spilling down a tight throat. He slumped against the chair, arms falling to his side, incoherently moaning as Hannibal drank him dry, lapping at him throughout the aftershocks. His fingers twitched as the phone was freed from his grasp. The younger man weakly struggled to retrieve it. It wasn’t fair. Why was he allowed to have all the fun? Hannibal was far quicker, dragging a wrist across swollen lips, and blinked down at the image.

“Now…”

A screen glinted in the light as the older man lifted it up. Will squinted. It showed a browser window with an email in the frame, reading: _Email successfully sent to GrahamCracker@gmail.com._

“…you have one of your own. Or as many as you like.”

Will snorted and tugged Hannibal into a lazy kiss, tasting both of them, grinning against a mouth. “Should I send it to Elias?”

“If you wish.” The older man smirked back.

“Exactly…” He struggled to sit, groaning as he wriggled back in wet swim shorts, grimacing at how tight they were. They made his ass look superb, but felt a lot less comfortable on overly sensitive parts now. “…how long has this little experiment been going on between the two of you?”

Hannibal blinked at him. Will knew he wouldn’t lie. They had no reason to anymore. He was more interested in how sheepish the older man seemed to look in the starlight, eyes downcast and running a fingertip across the screen self consciously.

“A few months.” A bottom lip eased free of a snag of teeth. “They are all tasteful. Nothing lewd I assure you. I prefer to keep those particular ones for my own personal collection.”

“You mean the file locked on your phone that requires a password? That also happens to be the day we met?” Will shook his head. “First the safe and now this. You have got to start using something else, angel.”

Hannibal blushed a furious shade of red and tugged nervously at his long strands of hair, smoothing them back into place. The younger man tried not to smirk. He should have been embarrassed. But there was something deeply primal burning inside him knowing Hannibal was getting off to photos of just him. He just wished he would have asked before showing them off. Not that he thought Elias had any complaints. He pushed at curls wisping in front of his eyes, tipping a thought with them.

_Would you…like more photos of us, Hannibal? Would you look at them and remember in perfect detail the light, the resonance of sound, the heat of our skin?_

“Hannibal…” Will cleared his throat and sat up. “It has been _just_ the two of you. Right?”

“I…may have misdialed on occasion...” The back of a hand pressed to a mouth, maroon gaze flicking this way and that. “Then not misdialed later on.”

“Who. Who did you send them to?” The younger man let a chin drop forward on his chest, fire blazing across his cheeks. “Jack Crawford? The entire F.B.I.? Oh god, Freddie _fucking_ Lounds! She better had paid us a fuck ton of money, Hannibal, or I am going to be so pissed with you! And and and I am going to require two, no, THREE more goddamn dogs.”

Two fingers hooked beneath his chin, lifting his face. Will snorted in a steadying breath and met his gaze.

Hannibal was wearing a stony expression, eyes hard, mouth razor sharp, unblinking. “The very idea of sending anything to individuals you just mentioned is…unsavory. To think I might give what I worship so freely? Do you truly think I would do something so abhorrent?”

“Who then?” He shook his head with a twinge of guilt, asking quietly.

“Elias and I spend hours sometimes commiserating your beauty…” Hushed murmurs lifted on the breeze. “We talk. He appreciates you as I do. Thinks of you as I do. As an eternal work of art. Soulfully. Whole heartedly. To appreciate fully in all regards.”

A weak noise rattled off Will’s lips, shivering once more, drawn towards Hannibal. His gaze softened. Pitter patter of a heart quiet and gentle.

“I have no valiant excuse for my other actions. You know how terribly competitive Peter can be. I may have gotten caught up in the thrill of our game. In my eyes you are without equal. Unrivaled. I should have not been so impulsive to prove it is so…”

Will lay a palm against a quivering cheek, stroking lightly, placing a kiss on a forehead when Hannibal closed eyes and leaned in with a fervent press for contact, connection. He dragged the pad of fingertips across swollen lips, wrapping both arms around shoulders and drawing the older man between knees.

“I don’t mind…” He kissed gently, pressing their foreheads together. “…a little friendly competition, baby. You know I am fond of being your accomplice. Especially when you are hell bent on proving Peter wrong. I do like it when he's wrong. Presumptuous pain in the ass.”

A single eye opened. “Would you have preferred I sent them to Miss Lounds?”

The younger man rolled eyes. “I could kill you. You know this, right?”

“The look of pure pleasure on your face suggests otherwise,” Hannibal quipped, standing and extending his hand.  

“You are _the worst_ person I have ever met. I would run but…” Will groaned as he helped him stand, legs still shaking. “I can barely fucking move…”

Will took one last look at the photo and grinned. He tossed it back to Hannibal who slipped it gingerly into a back pocket. A hand reached for his, fingers sliding down his wrist, then interlocking with a squeeze. They began to mozy up the beach towards city lights hand in hand.

Wolfish teeth flashed. “A true testament to my abilities.”

“Ah yes, I can see it on your resume now…” Will replied airily, tipping his head against a shoulder, gesturing across the skyline in front of them for emphasis. “Doctor Hannibal Lecter. Psychiatrist. And fantastic cocksucker.”

Hannibal gripped lapels and yanked Will against him, eyes narrowing, snapping buttons closed to keep wandering eyes at bay. “If you continue berating me, I will ensure you are catatonic.”

The younger man scampered away from a hand trying to grab his ass and darted through a crowd of people, grinning, keeping his voice low. “Then you’d better get me back to the hotel. You’re gonna want some tonic water and gin for that very, very sore throat you have in the morning.”

“And you, William, will find it necessary to make use of the crushed ice after you receive a thorough lashing…” Hannibal hauled him back, arm curving possessively around his waist. A burning mouth moved to press against his ear. “…and you wake to find third degree rug burns across most of your exquisite body.”

“You would never soil such an expensive tapestry rug.”

Teeth nipped, voice dipping dangerously to a growl. “I never said I would allow you to come…”

“Why do I put up with you?” Breath hitched.

“I have been told…” A delicious smile sliced open lips lit in red and white looking over a shoulder. “I am quite skilled at sucking cock.”

Will stopped in his tracks watching as Hannibal strode up the sidewalk, covered in sand and palm prints on his ass, and offered Cheshire smiles to passerbys. His chest burned from holding his breath. He let out a shaky exhale. The older man never looked more fuckable than when he was radiating the promise of sex and power, luring Will out to follow him into a trap. He wanted every single part the older man would give him. The teeth of a predator, bruising his hips until he shook apart. The supplicant mouth of reverence holding close as he tipped over the edge. The softened shy gaze of prey desiring him, just him, nothing else. Hannibal held him with as much tenderness as he did violence, but he never made Will feel anything but whole. He felt himself flush from face to chest, shrugging deeper in the suit jacket. He threw his shoulders back, aware of eyes flowing from Hannibal and then over him. They could think what they wanted. Will had no problem being his silver fox’s kept pool boy for the night. Or for the rest of his life like they had promised. Before some version of god, a red lipped woman with a pistol, and a priest who now, more than likely, possessed more artistic forms of porn than he likely knew what to do with. Will smirked. Though if he had to guess Elias was probably taking out a lot of that inspiration on Peter. 

_Whatever game this was or is, we are winning._

Like a gentleman, Hannibal stood with the door to their hotel held open with an easy glint of a smile, gazing hungrily at him through half lids.

Will let a smile of his own ripple, dragging fingertips lightly around a waist and touching a cock, as he slid past and murmured, “Well, baby, when you’re right, you’re right. You are fantastic fuck.”

Nostrils flared with the scent of lust and salty ocean as dark eyes and a shadowed figure stalked after the boy wearing an intentional provocation of too tiny and too tight navy blue accessorized with an entirely kissable plush pout.

**Author's Note:**

> This little number goes out to Gimmemore! Hope it's all you wanted. ; ) 
> 
> Also, I think I may be incapable of writing pure fluff or smut without angst or feelings, guys hahaha. It's not my fault these two idiots love each other so much. 
> 
> Dear Will, how many frantic texts have you sent to Elias asking exactly how many photos he has of you? Or do you pretend like you don't know and just walk around the house shirtless to taunt him? 
> 
> Dear Hannibal, why the fuck did Elias teach you how to use your phone again? Oh wait... We know the answer to that now. I'm sure his intentions were pure...in the beginning.


End file.
